With Never A Fear Of Falling
by ShipMistress
Summary: Dreamworks never showed us how Hiccup and Astrid ended up as 'betrothed'. This now is my version, enjoy ;) Set, obviously, between season 4 and 5.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When I watched RTTE season 5, I was quite mad that we never saw how Hiccup proposed to Astrid (Or the other way around, who knows?). But then I realized that this gives us the opportunity to imagine our own versions, so this is mine. I already had it in mind long before season 4 even and in a way, it's a part of 'Astrid's Diary' but works as a stand-alone story as well. Here just a bit of background information:**

 **In my headcanon (Astrid's Diary), Hiccup and Astrid have been a couple already long before 'Blindsided' but certain events led to them breaking up only to get back together in 'Blindsided'. The rest of the gang knew about it, but Astrid didn't know that they knew. So,** ** **for everyone's sake** , they kept pretending to not know. But after the events of 'Shell Shocked', that's obviously not possible anymore...**

 **. o O o .**

„What are you going to do now?"

Hiccup flinched and turned around to look into Snotlout's disapproving face. He hadn't expected anyone to drop into his forge, not today!

"What do you mean?" he asked artlessly and turned back to his desk. Casually, he pushed the rough sketch he'd made just now beneath some loose papers, pretending to simply clean up his desk. He knew perfectly well what his cousin meant, had thought of little else for days now. And yet he had no answer. How could he have an answer?

"Astrid?" Snot prompted and Hiccup could hear the annoyance in the other boy's voice. Because they were just that, boys. No matter how mature he might feel and how much they all played grown-ups out here at Dragon's Edge, he didn't feel… _ready_ for this. Sure, there was no doubt in him, but still…

"What are you going to do about her? You can't make us act as if we don't know about you two _again_. Not now that we caught you and she knows that we know." Hiccup sighed and rubbed his face. It would be so easy if they could go back to that state…

"I don't know, Snot! Okay? I just don't know! We can't openly announce to be a couple either. If we would still live on Berk, there wouldn't be a problem. But her parent would never agree to let her keep living here if they knew…" He explained agitatedly. It wasn't that easy anymore. Sure, everybody had suspected them to be a couple already, even longer than they'd actually _been_ a couple, but still. Suspecting something or actually knowing it… those were two different things entirely.

"You're an idiot!" Snot declared as if it was the most obvious in the world.

"I-" Hiccup started but broke off immediately. Of course, Snot was right. Berk's rules for unmarried couples were strict but simple. He just wasn't sure whether he was ready for that step yet.

"Man… you're pathetic!" Snot stated flatly and gave him a matching glare. "But hey, keep brooding if you think that helps. Just remember, we plan to visit Berk in three weeks. And I won't pretend to think you two are _just friends_ any longer. And neither will Fishface or the Twins for that matter. You might want to make up your mind until then" With these words, Snotlout left the forge again and left Hiccup in a despondent mood.

Because it was actually quite simple. An unmarried couple was allowed to slowly grow together, get accustomed to each other before any official arrangements would be made. But all this had to happen on Berk! Were the parents and literally _everyone_ else could make sure they behaved. Kissing was allowed but that was it. Just kissing and nothing more. And he and Astrid had already done more. So much more… No, if they were to announce their relationship officially, Stoick and Astrid's parents had no choice but to keep at least one of them on Berk, if only to keep up propriety.

Berkians were a reasonable lot though. Arranging a wedding took time and not every couple was willing – or able – to wait that long. So a couple didn't need to actually be married to be allowed intimacy. They just needed to be betrothed. The later bride and groom just had to formally agree to get married, their parents had to give their consent and the bride price had to be paid. That was all.

It was so simple. He wasn't ready yet to return to Berk for good and he knew Astrid felt the same. And by all means, he wouldn't let anyone separate him from her ever again! That left only one solution, one very simple and very obvious solution.

Hiccup just needed to propose to Astrid.

 **. o O o .**

 **Of course, this is not the end. But I write this in between writing 'What it means to be Chief', as kind of _taking a break_ xD There will be 4, maybe 5 short chapters here, so more's coming soon ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: on we go... here's chapter two, I needed to get it off my chest. And 'What it means to be Chief' gets updated later today as well.**

 **To Kid arachnid: Thanks and I hope you'll like it ;)**

 **To LexieFanatic: Thank you! I try not to fret too much...**

 **And to my dear ladyamethys21: ... ... ... I... You... just... :-X**

 **. o O o .**

It wasn't like Hiccup didn't _want_ to marry Astrid!

Gods, if there was one thing he'd been sure of for his entire life then it was that he wanted to marry Astrid Hofferson one day!

And it wasn't like he doubted her feelings either. She was strong and always knew what she wanted. And in addition, she was a Berkian, raised to the moral standards of their people that exceeded those of most other tribes. Hiccup knew she wouldn't have slept with him if she didn't want to spend her life with him as well.

Why then was this so hard? They'd already made their commitment, physically and irrevocably. They were one already, in all but name. And neither Stoick the Vast nor Osmund and Brenna Hofferson would refuse to give their consent or blessing, Hiccup was sure of that. The bride price was nothing but a formality anyway. It should be easy then, just talking to her about it, asking that simple question which's answer he already knew and be done with it!

But it wasn't easy…

Because how did one ask a Valkyrie for her hand? How could a mere mortal like himself approach someone who, even by name, was beautiful and divine and perfect like she was? He needed it to be perfect! Nothing less than perfect would do and he had no idea how to accomplish that!

"I can't do it!" Hiccup exclaimed and threw his hands up in exasperation. The sudden outcry woke Toothless and the dragon lifted his head with an annoyed warble. "Yeah, I know, bud. I know. I'm annoyed at myself right now, too. But what can I do? I…" He ran his fingers through his hair and kept walking up and down in his little bedroom.

It was long past nightfall and under normal circumstances, he wouldn't be here anymore. Normally, he would lie in Astrid's bed at this time of night where there was no overly curious dragon to watch them and no other hut nearby either. Normally, he would hold her in his arms, kiss her or whisper sweet nothings into her ear before they would both drift off into blissful slumber. But Astrid had flown to Berserker Island, together with Fishlegs and the Twins, to help with some parts of their reconstruction. She wasn't there for him to hold her so tonight, he would spend the time in his own hut for once again. She wasn't there and that left him with far too much time to think, to ponder, and to drive himself insane.

No! No driving himself insane anymore! This was a riddle that needed a solution, nothing more. He could do it, he just needed to _think_!

"I need… a good place and time!" _Start with something simple!_ "Not just anywhere and in between some chores or drills. And not where anyone can interrupt us" Hiccup started to make a mental list and went on.

"And I need the first part of the bridal price, something personal, from me to her…" This was harder but manageable. Hiccup had already had an idea for that a long time ago, he just needed to get it done. And he would need Fishlegs' help to find the right kind of stone. Right, not that difficult. A light feeling of confidence bloomed inside him. Now, he just needed- "-words… I need the right words…" he mumbled and sighed. He wasn't good with words, not when he couldn't use sarcasm. But which words did one use? He didn't want to just _ask_ , that was too simplistic. No, there had to be a better way!

Hiccup felt the sudden urge to ask his father for advice. There only had been a few occasions where he'd felt that way so far but this was one of them. Because this was important! But, of course, he couldn't do that. He couldn't approach Stoick with the reminder of Valka… Hiccup had seen how his father had mourned his mother every year again, had seen the big man's tears and had heard him sing that virtually beautiful love song in a low voice and-

Hiccup's eyes widened and a grin spread over his face. He'd found the perfect words!


	3. Chapter 3

**To Katveena: Here you go ;) And I won't try to explain anything anymore. I've tried enough times now but it never seems to reach it's target so why bother? Chapter two was written down exactly like this already before I uploaded the first, I didn't change anything after the first reviews. If some people would just be patient...**

 **To snoopykid and Kid arachnid: Thank you! ;)**

 **To za0566194490: Haha, thanks! I do pretend this is what happened unless Dreamworks prooves me otherwise. **

**. o O o .**

"Is everything alright with you?"

Astrid watched Hiccup questioningly. He was paler than usual somehow, restless and his breathing strangely irregular. She'd thought he might have caught a fever or something but Hiccup denied that vigorously, said he was fine, that it was nothing. Yeah, right. As if he'd ever been able to hide anything from her. Be might not be sick but there obviously was _something_.

They sat next to a small lake on one of the outer islands and enjoyed the warm sunlight and each other's presence. Normally, they would have had another day of training today but Hiccup had been right. This was too beautiful a day to just attack scareships from varying angles. So they'd packed a few provisions, had left Dragon's Edge to their friend - who'd been surprisingly convincing in promising to behave maturely for once – and had flown to where the wind had led them.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup once more and a small smile tugged at her lips. Of course, she could guess why he was so agitated. Their plan to visit Berk in a few day had stirred up a whole bunch of unexpected emotions in her and she guessed Hiccup didn't feel any better.

She didn't want to pretend anymore… Keeping their relationship just to themselves had been nice in the beginning, their sweet secret, but now… Now it wasn't a secret anymore and that was alright. They had both made their decision some while ago, they might as well make it official. Astrid had planned to talk about it with Hiccup on the night before they were to fly to Berk but it looked like Hiccup had another plan.

All of a sudden, Hiccup audibly cleared his throat and tugged at her hand to make her look at him. She obliged and had to bite back a grin at his flushed cheeks.

"Astrid, I-" he began stammering. "I… there's something I want to… erm, to tell you…" he trailed off, blushing fiercely and Astrid reached out to playfully nudge his shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked lightly. He obviously didn't need any more pressure, she might as well try to make it easier for him.

Hiccup took a deep breath and threw her an unreadable look. "I want to tell you something," he said again, much calmer this time and Astrid gulped at his sudden sincerity. "Yeah, tell you something... it… it's something I overheard my dad, erm, singing occasionally and… well, I thought it was, uhm, yeah…" he began to fidget again, his hands flying about in his usual endearing manner. "I… changed it a bit, though. Thought it would fit better to us that way." Hiccup threw her a small smile. "Oh, and, uhm, there's kind of a question in it so, ah, maybe you could…" he trailed off once more, biting his lip and averting his eyes.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked carefully, her heart beating faster despite her having a good guess about where he was going. "Will you tell me?"

Hiccup swallowed and nodded once. He reached beneath his leather tunic to pull out a small packet of loosely folded cloth and held it out to her while he began to speak.

Astrid recognized the song instantly, even though Hiccup had changed the lyrics as he'd said and merely recited it instead of singing. It was the age-old song about love and commitment every Viking girl knew, even she, the weird warrior girl.

 _"_ _I'll fly and soar through stormy skies_

 _With never a fear of falling_

 _And gladly ride the winds of life_

 _If you would marry me._

 _No scorching fire nor freezing snow_

 _Will stop us on our journey_

 _If you would promise me your heart_

 _And love me for eternity"_

While he spoke, Hiccup unwrapped the small packet to reveal an ornate golden band with a large but flat stone sat on its surface. It was beautiful, the bluish stone marbled with streaks of gold, just like Stormfly's wings. How he'd been able to find that one was beyond her. Or would have been if she had cared in that moment.

But she didn't. She just gazed at him, mouth slightly hanging open and touched by how much thought Hiccup had put into this proposal when she'd thought making it official would be just a formality.

It was perfect. This song had always made her cringe a bit inwardly but Hiccups version was just perfect, for the two of them at least. Their realm wasn't the sea and the waves but the sky and the wind. The obstacles they faced weren't linked to the weather but to dragons who spat fire or, in case of the to her most abhorred Snow Wrath, ice. And it wasn't his journey he was talking about but their shared one. Because they would always go together, no matter where life led them.

Swallowing hard, Astrid reached for the golden bracelet Hiccup held out for her, her fingers trembling. She had expected him to propose when he'd invited her to a day off this morning. But she hadn't expected all this.

"So, you've brought me a ring of gold," she whispered, running her fingers over the intricate pattern along the circular metal. "And you've sung me poetry," Well, sort of. "Does that mean, you'll keep me from all harm as well?" A smile tugged at her lips when she saw his surprised expression at her knowledge of the lyrics. But then he smiled as well and reached for her hands to gently help her wrap the light metal band around her wrist. It was flat and tight enough to not be in the way, Astrid noticed and her heart was swelling at how well-considered his gift was.

"No, I won't. I won't even try," Hiccup finally answered. "We'll face any danger together, no matter what. We're always better when together!"


	4. Chapter 4

**To imagination-running: 1. You're welcome. I aim to be not _that_ predictable ;). 2. You're welcome, I guess... You mean not like I did with "The Aftermath"? ;P But this was planned as a one-shot only. With its five chapters now it's already far longer than intended. And 3. You're welcome! ;)**

 **. o O o .**

Yes, they would face any danger together! Hiccup just hadn't thought of _this_ as dangerous!

He took a deep breath and straightened his back. Now or never! He wished he could feel Astrid's hand in his right now, feel her reassuring warmth and presence but right now, that was not possible. They'd already broken a lot of rules, this they would do the right way! Even if it meant that she was with her oblivious parents right now while he had to break the news to his father.

"Dad?" He asked, voice a little higher than he liked. "Could we, uhm, talk for a moment?"

Stoick the Vast turned around to give his son a measuring look. Then he nodded toward the table and said: "Sure. Let's sit and talk. We haven't done that in ages since you kids are all busy with your Dragon's Edge. It's still standing?" Hiccup followed his father and sat down opposite of him, his hands fumbling about nervously.

"Yeah, it's still standing though only barely. The volcano keeps causing trouble but we'll find a solution. I hope so, at least…" Hiccup swallowed, eyes fixed on his entangled fingers. "Dad, I… wanted to-to ask you something. No, tell you something!" Stoick watched him carefully and Hiccup became even more nervous under his father's scrutinizing gaze. "It's… I-I want to… to, erm… Well, the thing is…" he stammered but the right words wouldn't come to him.

"Just spit it out, Hiccup!" Stoick prompted cheerily.

Hiccup gulped and nodded, though he wasn't completely sure whether to himself or his dad. "Right! It's… I've chosen my bride!"

The room fell eerily silent in an instant and even Stoick's mood seemed to have dampened noticeably. The only sound was Hiccup's rapidly beating heart and the pounding blood in his ears as his father gave him a grim look.

"Well, then I hope it's the right one," Stoick said calmly. "Because I chose one for you, too, and already paid a bride price!"

 **. o O o .**

"Astrid, lass, are you alright?" Brenna Hofferson scrutinized her daughter, concern clear on her face. Astrid hadn't been able to sit still all day, not now while she ate dinner with her family, not earlier when they'd told their stories at the Great Hall and not even while riding Stormfly on their way here. Because she was nervous.

There was no reason to be nervous, Astrid knew that. But that knowledge didn't help. Her parents had nagged her on so many occasions about when she and Hiccup would finally announce their relationship. Surely, they wouldn't be against it now, would they? No, they wouldn't, Astrid was relatively sure of that.

But what about Stoick? Would he accept her as Hiccup's bride? Surely, it wouldn't come as a surprise to him either, would it? And he liked her, didn't he? Respected her as a warrior? Surely, that would be enough? Unless he wanted Hiccup involved in a political marriage, he would be Chief one day after all.

Astrid chewed her lip, her hand with the spoon in it pausing somewhere between the bowl of stew in front of her and her mouth. She wasn't hungry. She couldn't eat anything right now. They should be here any minute now, shouldn't they? Or shouldn't they be here already? How late was it? What if they didn't come? What if… what if Stoick wouldn't give his consent?

"Astrid?" waved her mother's stern voice through the haze of her worries.

"Uh, what?" Astrid blinked at her parents, both watching her with an unreadable expressing before sharing a glance that made Astrid uncomfortable.

"What's up with you, lass? I can't remember you not eating your dinner like… ever! Are you alright? You look a little pale, you're not getting sick, are you?" Brenna came over to touch her daughter's neck and forehead but Astrid brushed her caring hands aside.

"No, mom. I'm fine" she tried to reassure her mother. "Really! I'm just… tired! Yeah, tired. It was a long day" Astrid hesitated for a moment and then added: "Maybe I'll just go to bed early today. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?" She stood up and picked up her bowl of stew as well to put the untouched food back into the kettle. She had no intention to go to bed but she couldn't stand to just sit and wait here any longer either. She needed to sneak out and look for Hiccup, needed to talk to him, needed him to tell her that they would find a solution even if Stock should be against their relationship.

With shaky hands, she washed her bowl and reached up to place it back on its shelve when it knocked at the door.

CRASH!

"Shit!" Astrid cursed, loud and unashamed as she stared down at the shards on the ground.

"Tsk-tsk!" made Brenna and came to help her while Osmund went to open the door. "You have to do better than this from now on, Astrid" chided Brenna and threw her daughter a strange look. Astrid opened her mouth to ask what she meant but got interrupted when her father opened the door.

"Finally!" Oswald boomed, drowned out by Gobber's distinct and cheery voice.

"Now that's what I call fine language!" The blacksmith snickered as he stepped inside, a barrel of mead under his arm and winked at Astrid.

Astrid slumped down inwardly at Gobber's sight. He probably came to visit her father for a drink. Not what she'd been waiting for.

"Come in, come all in!" Her father beckoned to his other guests. Good! If her parents were busy it would be so much easier to climb out of her window.

 **. o O o .**

 **A/N: You know me, I can't go without at least one (slightly) angsty cliffhanger...Last chapter tomorrow.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Name McNameface: Thanks! And no, I don't. Should I? I've only published here so far.  
**

 **To ladyamethyst21: ... I can't fool you now, can I? :D**

 **. o O o .**

Astrid's gaze flickered toward the stairs at the back of the room. The sooner she could make an escape the better. And now while her father was busy greeting his guests was the perfect moment. Silently, she began to crawl backward, away from her busy mother and toward the stairs. She threw one last glance at her father – and stopped dead in her tracks.

Behind Gobber, Stoick entered her parents' house, followed by a widely grinning Hiccup. His eyes immediately locked on hers and her heart made a painful leap at his sight. He was here. With Stoick. And he was not dispirited or anything.

"Are you still tired?" her mother asked with barely concealed humor in her low voice. Astrid gasped out a shaky laughter and shook her head. No, she was definitely _not_ tired. "Then go!" Brenna nudged her playfully just as Hiccup stepped toward them and reached his hands out for hers. Astrid let him help her up, her mind dazed and confused. He pulled her into his arms, right there in front of everyone and Astrid first instinct was to shy away. Worried, her eyes wandered to her parents. Stoick might have given his consent but they still needed to tell her parents, wait for their answer, negotiate… But there was non of that, the four older Vikings already sat around the table and chatted, laughed and _celebrated_. Just as if-

 _Finally_ , her father had said…

Astrid's head whiped around, back toward Hiccup, her eyes searching his for confirmation.

"So, it's settled already?" She finally asked, just to be sure and Hiccup chuckled shakily. He held her tight and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yes, it is," he whispered, so low none of the others wouldn't hear him. He swallowed and slightly shook his head before he continued. "Guess what, they already knew. About us, I mean. My dad must have noticed something during one of his visits to the Edge and, well, they talked already, agreed on a bride price and…" Hiccup shrugged and Astrid retreated to stare at him.

"So, we're already betrothed?" She asked disbelievingly. "For how long? I mean…" She turned to stare at her parents and her father had the audacity to wink at her. They'd known all the time and hadn't said a word? Beneath her hands, she felt Hiccup shrug again.

"I don't know, for quite some time as it seems." He snorted and added even lower. "But does it matter?"

Chuckling, Astrid shook her head. Then she reached up to bury her hands in his hair and pulled him into a kiss that was very far from innocent and that earned them enthusiastic cheering from Gobber.

"Mmhh, what was that for?" Hiccup asked a little breathless after they'd parted and Astrid snuggled closer to his chest.

"That was just because I can!"

 **. o O o .**

"So, practically, your's is an arranged marriage, negotiated and sealed by your parents without you knowing?" Snotlout barked out a laugh and slapped his leg. "That's brilliant. Just brilliant!"

Astrid chuckled lightly to herself while she felt Hiccup shrug. "If that's how you want to see it…" He mumbled, vaguely annoyed but not really caring either way.

On their way back to Dragon's Edge, they all had decided to take it slower for once and take a rest at Heather's former hideout. Now, the teens lounged against some treetrunks around a bristling campfire beneath the starlit sky and, of course, their friends were annoyingly curious about Hiccup and Astrid's betrothal.

"And Astrid's bride price was a barrel of mead?" Tuff ask a little bewildered. "I would have thought you'd be worth mor- ouch!" Tuffnut rubbed his head where the pebble stone had hit him while Astrid snuggled back into Hiccup's arm with a smug smile.

"Of course, it wasn't!" Astrid could almost hear how Hiccup rolled his eyes as he said these words. "The mead was just to celebrate. Honestly…"

"Okay, but what was it then?" Snotlout interjected. "What's the price of one Astrid Hofferson these days? I bet I could have afforded you out of my petty cash!"

"Oh, cut it out, will you?" came Hiccup's irritated answer while Astrid just lazily "In your dreams, Jorgenson…" mumbled. It was weird, but Snotlout's remarks seemed not to reach her anymore. They just didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore when she could lie like this, cuddled against Hiccup's side with his arm around her shoulders and without the need to hide anything.

"Besides, what does it matter?" Fishlegs came to their aid but Ruffnut just huffed.

"I would want to know what I'm worth to my future husband," She stated bluntly. "I hope mom and dad make a fortune when I get married!"

"That… was metaphorically spoken, right?" Her twin asked and they all could hear her exasperated groan. They all fell silent for a while and Astrid began to draw random patterns on Hiccup's tunic-covered chest.

This was another point on her weird-list. How casually they could be close to each other all of a sudden. They were officially betrothed now which meant they were allowed to do pretty much everything. There was no need to hide anything anymore, no need to hold back. It was weird but so liberating!

"But why was Gobber there?" Fishlegs suddenly asked, picking up the conversation again. "Traditionally, it should have been your parents only, right?" At this, Hiccup chuckled and Astrid couldn't help but smile as well.

"Apparently, Gobber insisted," Hiccup explained. "Said he raised me just as much as my dad did if not even more and it's true. So he said as kind of my step-father, he had the right to be there for my betrothal as well. And also… ah, nevermind." Hiccup trailed off and Astrid hid her grin against his chest.

"And also?" Tuff probed but Hiccup didn't continue.

"And also," Astrid answered in his stead, a fond smile on her lips. "Gobber claims to have been the first to have noticed that there was anything between us."

"Honestly?" came Snotout's disbelieving grunt. "How could he have noticed before us? I mean, he wasn't even that often at Dragon's Edge. When does he say did he notice?"

Hiccup dug his head to place a soft kiss on Astrid's hair before he said: "When we were ten…"

The silence that surrounded them after this statement was more profound than the one before, everyone too stunned to reply. But it was true. Even at that young age, there had been something between them already. Tender and for a long time buried beneath prejudices and pretenses but it had been there, had endured and grown until it had become this intense bond that now connected them.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Astrid shifted and stretched in Hiccup's arms as he did the same until their lips met. It was a slow kiss, unhurried and lazy just lips gliding, open-mouthed but without much heat. Just the reassurance that the other one was there, that they were together and always would be.

"Oh, please…" Snoutlout groaned. "I changed my mind. If that's how you're going to behave from now on, I want to go back to pretending you're _just friends_."

But neither of them listened.

 **. o O o .**

 **To everyone: Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyd this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **If you did I recommand reading "An Arrow To The Knee" by ladyamethyst21, another wonderfully funny and fluffy version of how their betrothal might have come to pass.  
**

 **If you didn't, read her version anyway! ;x**

 **And even though the story isn't new, I still read and appreciate every comment! ;)**


End file.
